The present disclosure relates to a stretchable conductive connection-based stretchable electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a stretchable conductive connection-based stretchable electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same, which minimizes stress/strain applied to an electric part.
Recently, interest in a wearable electronic device is increasing. The wearable electronic device may occur a problem that the performance of a high-performance Integrated Circuit chip is deteriorated due to the strain and stress such as tensile, compression, or bending.
A conventional IC chip is connected by solder on the two-dimensional plane of a rigid Printed Circuit Board (PCB), and susceptible to external mechanical strain because the electrical contact portion and the PCB itself are not flexible/stretchable.
The wearable electronic device may be unstable in an electrical contact state between the IC chip and the PCB due to the repeated physical strain and stress, thereby remarkably deteriorating the performance, and easily causing a failure due to breakdown of the electrical contact portion. In addition, generally, since the IC chip is connected to the PCB by soldering an electrode material, it is difficult to replace or upgrade various performances of IC chips on the PCB.